Piece & Quiet
by Lucrecia Christina
Summary: Dean and Sam stop by a holistic healing center, much to Sam's chagrin.  However, Sam becomes enthralled by his masseuse and becomes extremely relaxed and leaves with a giant smile!  I know Piece is spelled like 'piece of ass' ... it's a play on words


**Piece & Quiet**

"Sammy, I've come to a decision," Dean growled from behind the steering wheel of the Impala. He glanced over at his younger brother who had his nose buried in a road map. No technology other than the cassette tape deck was installed in the classic muscle car and that included GPS navigation systems. Dean leaned over and turned up the music still eyeing Sam from the corner of his green eyes. AC/DC's Shook Me All Night Long was pounding through the newly rebuilt speakers and Dean felt the need to sing along just as loudly and badly as Brian Johnson.

As the last note of the classic rock song faded out, Dean said, "Sammy, I've come to a decision."

"Are we caught in a time loop again?" Sam asked glancing from the map to his brother and back to the map again.

Dean's eyes flashed a perplexed and humorous expression at Sam as he replied, "What?"

"You all ready said that. You've come to a decision. What's that? You're finally going to change your hairstyle?" Sam laughed as he glanced tragically at Dean's short and gelled hair.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and adjusted the rearview mirror to inspect his reflection. His left hand flew to his hair, "Sammy, I look good. You're just jealous that this," he pointed to his face and made large air circles, "isn't what's staring back at you every day."

"Dean, I hate to tell ya', but that," Sam pointed his long index finger in Dean's face and made the same wide circles, "_IS_ staring back at me…Every. Single. Day!"

"So, I've come to a decision. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I've all ready said that. But, Sammy, we need a happy ending."

Sam's grip on the map became almost violent, his knuckles grew white and the edges crinkled in, he closed his eyes and sighed deeply as if praying for patience, seeing it, but not quite able to grasp it, "Happy en..? Wait…What? Dean," Sam growled, "Altoona. We need to get to Altoona. No stops. Especially for… THAT!"

Dean barked out a laugh, "Sometimes, Sammy, you can be such a buzz kill."

They continued on for the next few dozen miles in silence. Dean drumming the steering wheel with his thumbs and Sam studiously trying to ignore his brother.

Sam was startled awake, not by a sudden noise, but for the sudden quiet. He didn't know when he'd fallen asleep but the eerie quiet of the Impala's sleeping engine startled him from his slumber. Squeezing his eyes open and shut a few times to get his system to reboot he looked out at the overcast day and then he really took in the scenery and whipped his head to the left, "Dean. NO!"

Dean feigned innocence, "What?" Getting out of the Impala, smiling and looking up at the ranch style building with a brand-new handicap accessible ramp leading to the double oak doors.

Sam sat forward throwing the map off his lap, "Dean! Son-of-a-bitch," he whispered. He got out of the Impala, slamming the passenger side door hard enough for Dean to whip his head back at Sam.

Dean pointed his finger at Sam, with a threatening jab and growl, "Watch it! Sammy, you can be such a geek prude, ya' know that?"

Sam sighed and followed Dean up the ramp, looking up at the sign:

"Inner Peace (W)Holistic Healing & Massage Therapy"

Sam laughed and clapped Dean on the shoulder, "Ya' know Dean, I think I will follow your lead on this one."

Throwing his hands skyward, Dean yelled out, "It's a miracle! It's a Christmas miracle!"

Sam just shook his head and entered the clinic. The interior was decorated like a giant Zen garden. In the middle of the marble mosaic floor was a giant sandbox most five year olds would have loved to bury their toys in. But this one was for adults. There were actually two people, a man and woman, each with a rake moving the sand and rocks back and forth. The woman seemed to be talking to herself while the man was focused on moving the rocks around and around, never quite satisfied with any of the arrangements he'd made of them.

In each of the corners of the lobby was a giant rock fountain. The sound of the water falling over the rocks was supposed to be a gentle soothing sound. It made Sam realize he hadn't used the bathroom for about 200 miles.

He followed Dean to what was clearly the check-in desk and waited for the receptionist, Janelle, as her pink and white name tag read, to address them.

When she finally gave up on whatever paperwork she was sorting and regarded the men at the desk, Janelle's grin was broad and far too solicitous for Sam's liking.

Uh-oh, he thought. Maybe I am wrong about this place. He looked around for a quick exit and spotted a fantasy made reality: MEN'S ROOM. He excused himself quietly and hit the john.

Comically he thought to himself, back in a flush. Dean would have been proud.

"Namaste," she brought her hands together in front of her chest in a prayer pose, she inclined her head to him, obviously all ready having done so with Dean, allowing her pale blonde hair to fall forward brushing her pink cheeks. Her voice was a whisper and her eyes were ice blue, framed by dark lashes. The effect was extraordinary and captivating.

"Yeah, uh, hi. We've got appointments for massages. Dean Webster and Sam Merriam." Dean smiled and leaned on the desk looking down at the pretty receptionist.

She turned to her book and ran a beautifully manicured nail down the names in the appointment book, "Of course. Gentlemen if you'd please wait over there, your masseuse's are just finishing up now and will be with you shortly." Janelle gestured to the futon by the large sandbox.

Dean and Sam turned away at the same time and sat on the futon in exactly the same way.

Sam leaned over to Dean, "I don't think this is one of THOSE kinds of places, man."

Dean leaned his head on the back of the futon, "Oh, sure it is Sammy. It's a massage parlor isn't it?"

Sam closed his eyes and shook his head. His brother was a hell of a hunter and had more street smarts than most had book smarts, but sometimes his one track mind caused him to miss the important stops on the track, like the ones labeled: Sense/Common.

After ten minutes two women in the same cream colored pants and hunter green smocks approached them. They both stood to greet their respective masseuse's.

Dean's masseuse was another pretty blonde, though her hair was much longer than Janelle the receptionist's and honey blonde with evident curls that were stretched due to the length and thickness of her hair. A set of sapphire blue eyes regarded Dean and a pretty pink mouth said, "Mr. Webster? My name is Madison and I will be your masseuse this afternoon. Would you please follow me?"

Sam was sure by the end of the day he was going to end up with whiplash at the number of times he'd whipped his head this way and that. But at the name Madison Sam couldn't help his reaction. His head snapped around and took in the woman speaking to Dean. Dean turned his head to meet Sam's gaze, green eyes on green eyes, both flashed the tragedy they were both recalling.

Dean's masseuse, Madison, looked at each man and said, "Is everything all right? Would you like a few more minutes?"

Dean shook his head while looking at Sam, "No. No, everything's fine. Let's go."

Sam watched Dean's retreating back for so long that he'd forgotten another woman was standing before him and awaiting his decision.

When he came back to himself he smiled meekly at the woman, "Sorry. I thought I knew her. Sorry."

Sam's masseuse was an older woman, well older was a relative term. She was older than him. Her brown hair shone brightly in the sunshine streaming in from the skylights and her brown eyes had flecks of color in them that sparkled like gold.

"Mr. Merriam? Would you like to follow me?" Her voice was deep and smooth like chocolate given voice.

"Sam. Just call me Sam. And you are?"

"Tami."

She turned and walked toward a bamboo curtain and Sam caught himself watching the way her hair played on her shoulders and the sway of her hips in the cream colored pants. Tami moved through the curtain and held part of it back as he walked through. A small candlelit hallway with four non-descript doors, two on either side of the hall, were all that decorated the hall. Tami stopped at the second door on the right and entered, again holding the door open to allow him entrance.

The room was dimly lit, as well, with new age music barely audible in the background. There were half a dozen miniature Zen gardens scattered around the room and the tinkle of water falling on miniature versions of the rock fountains made Sam clench his jaw, great, more waterfalls.

In the center of the room was the massage table. So it really wasn't THAT kind of place. Suddenly very anxious Sam sat in the only piece of furniture that was completely out of place in the room, a small plastic chair that was more suited to a high school desk than a holistic center. He laced his fingers together and started bouncing his knees.

Tami approached him holding a thick white robe, "Here. Remove your clothes down to your skivvies and put this on. I'll wait by the sink, behind that curtain. Let me know when you're ready." She held the robe out to him and he just looked at it like it was a wet spaghetti noodle.

"Uh… yeah. Skivvies? How about just my shirt? I…I mean, if I just take my shirt off." This was so Dean's territory, he thought to himself.

Tami kicked her hip out and raised her eyebrows, "Yeah, you can do that. But, here's what's going to happen. You'll leave your pants on while I'm massaging your neck or back and all that'll be on your mind is the button of your pants digging into your navel or the seams of the pants rubbing your hips raw. The whole point is to be relaxed. Don't be nervous, this isn't one of THOSE kinds of massage parlors. We're on the up and up here," she waggled the bathrobe at him again.

Scrubbing his face with his hands, he reached out and snatched the robe from her, with a triumphant grin Tami walked over to the other side of the room and pulled a curtain closed. She braced her hands against the sink hidden by the curtain. Jesus, she thought, that guy made her want to take her vow of fidelity to her husband and throw it out and take a whole other dirty, sweaty vow.

From the other side she heard, "Ready." But was she? Pull yourself together, for crying out loud. She gathered her basket of supplies and yanked the curtain open. He was sitting on the far side of the massage table, head hanging off shoulders, made to look immense inside the fluffiness of that robe.

She set her supplies down on a portable stand, "Okay. This part gets a little tricky. Open the robe to your waist and lay down on your stomach. Place your face in the pillow. When you're settled I'll fan out the robe at your waist so that you're not laying on it. Ummm…before we get started do you have any allergies to medicines or herbs that I should be aware of?" She congratulated herself on sounding professional while her heart was busy doing floor exercises at the Summer Olympics!

"Yeah…I mean no. No allergies." He shifted around and did his best to lie down gracefully without letting the robe fall completely open. He'd be mortified for her to see that he'd been sporting a woody since he came in the room. This was such a bad idea. I'm going to kill Dean, bring him back and then kill him again, he thought to himself.

She moved around the table with great economy of movement having Sam roll his hips this way and that to pull the robe out and lay it flat over his waist instead of him lying on a crumpled heap of cloth. She then stood at the head of the table and grabbed out a bottle of lavender and jasmine body oil. Tami squeezed some warmed oil into her hand and with a deep breath leaned over his muscled shoulders and began the push and pull motion of the massage.

Sam let out a deep sigh at the gentle pressure of her hands and the tingling sensation of the oil on his back. Sitting in that car and sleeping on beds that were less mattress and more an advanced physics project did nothing for his lumbar spine and assorted muscle groups. Sam noticed the strength in her hands and the changing pressure from gentle to firm back to gentle. He let out another long sigh/groan.

Tami was sweating as she continued the to and fro on her client's back. That's right, CLIENT! She kept telling herself. She should have been moving around his body, concentrating on other areas of his back, his shoulders, she gulped as she thought about working on his glutes. She became aware of a sudden rush of warmth and wet between her legs as the image of her sliding the robe off his ass and reaching inside those boxers and… okay, get a grip woman. That's where I was headed…she was arguing with herself.

Sam let out another groan as the scent of her arousal floated tantalizingly into his nostrils and settled themselves quite comfortably on his olfactory senses. Somehow his hands found their way off the table and onto her hips, with each push and pull on his super-defined back muscles, Sam's hands matched on her hips and moved around to her rounded ass.

Tami thought if she ignored the sensation he would stop, not that she wanted him to, but that was beside the point. Her head drew back and she closed her eyes as she let the sensations of his touch flow through her body. It was on a down stroke of her manipulating his back that she came back to herself, well that and the fact that she ran her tongue down his spine.

Sam jacked his body off the table almost head butting Tami in the chin. She jumped back and threw her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide, "Oh my god. I'm so sorry…"

Sam's hands came up in front of him in surrender, "No. No. It was my fault. I shouldn't have…"

"It's such an intimate thing. It happens…"

They were talking at the same time and over each other. Tami was trying to look elsewhere in the room as the robe covering Sam's waist had fallen and the massive erection he'd been hiding was now making a bid for freedom. Sam seemed to realize this at the same time as Tami's brown eyes landed in his lap and he grabbed up the robe and wadded it in his lap.

Tami's head fell forward and she approached his side of the table, leaning her butt up against the edge with her legs in a 45 degree angle in front, "That happens too. It's a normal reaction to the stimulus."

Sam had dropped his head while listening to her, he raised his eyes to her and licked his lips, "Really?" he asked in a whisper, "Is this a normal reaction, too?" He reached his large hand over and put it between Tami's legs, feeling the heat and the wet from her own more discreet arousal.

An erotic sigh slipped from between Tami's parted lips before she grabbed his thick wrist to halt the sweet circling of his palm against her sex, "This isn't that kind of place…I don't…I'm not…I'm married." Her words held no weight as a fresh wave of wetness escaped when Sam leaned in and whispered in her ear, "So, let me take care of this…let me take care of you."

Sam nipped at her ear lobe and removed his hand from between her legs to turn her face to his. He chuckled as a plaintive sigh escaped again from Tami's parted lips, "Don't worry. I just want to compare."

From somewhere in her erotic brain Tami's voice broke free, "Compare?"

Sam's tongue slid over her lips and inside her mouth and when he pulled out, he said against her mouth, "Mmmm-hmmm. I want to compare the taste of these very sweet lips," his tongue slid over her lips again and then his hand swept back down to the wet juncture between her legs, "to these lips."

Tami bit down on her bottom lip but all she could say was, "I'm married."

"You said that. I will stop anytime. Just say the word," the tone of his voice was so sincere that Tami just shook her head from side to side, "I just can't…"

Sam interrupted, "I understand." He started pulling his hand away when the pressure of her hand kept his in place he looked at her questioningly, she said, "You didn't let me finish. I just can't…stop. I…I don't want to stop."

Sam smiled and hopped off the table and got on his knees before she could say another word. He wrapped his arms around her waist squeezing her ass cheeks pulling her hips in tight, he buried his face in the spot where his hand had previously taken up residence. He drank in her scent thinking if that could be bottled world peace would reign, men would be too busy sniffing out the females to worry about bombing the crap out of each other.

Tami wound her fingers through Sam's long brown hair as his mouth went to work on the incredibly moist space between her legs. She could feel the heat of his mouth through her pants and panties nipping and nibbling on every part of her slit. Her pants were now equally as wet on the outside as inside. She released a loud groan as Sam's teeth pulled at her pants and panties and the pressure landed achingly close to her swollen clit.

Sam reached a hand up caressing her waist and her breasts then finally landing at her mouth, for a brief moment he pulled his head away and looked up at her, "Shh. Quiet now. This isn't THAT kind of place." He slid his finger in her mouth which she promptly began a long slow suck and tongue.

Sam let out a long growl as he continued to tongue Tami through her clothes. With a dramatic movement, Sam disengaged himself again leaving Tami in a dizzy and confused arousal. She heard rustling and rushing sounds but she was disorientated and couldn't figure out if she was actually still standing or not. She felt a swooping sensation and realized that Sam had picked her up and was taking her to a makeshift bed that he'd made from the fluffy robe and towels in the room.

He laid her out gently and made quick work of her clothes, well the removal of them. Sam positioned himself on top of her in a push up pose, a hand on either side of her head. He smiled down at her and leaned his head down and kissed her again. With the same slow sweep of her lips and gentle nudging to enter her mouth, they each let out groans of pleasure at the seductive intrusion.

Tami's body was arching off the floor to make contact with Sam's hovering muscled form. Unsuccessful, she made good use of her hands by caressing his taut biceps, moving them over his back and pecs, revisiting his back moving down toward his toned ass. His hips were rocking back and forth in mid-air with the tip of his marble hard cock making gentle sweeps across her trembling stomach. Tami reached down and gripped Sam's cock and began stroking it until it wept for her.

Sam put his head on Tami's shoulder and let out a long groan. Before that little tear became an exploding fountain, Sam pulled out of Tami's grip. He moved his mouth down to her full breasts and captured a tight nipple in between his lips, rolling his tongue over the firm nub. Tami's hand came up and pulled his head deeper into her breast wanting to crawl inside him.

Moving his mouth down further Sam circled her navel with his tongue while leaving his hands to continue massaging her breasts. Further down, he kissed the tops of each of her thighs, moving his hands beneath her thighs he lifted her ass off the floor while he settled his ass back on his heels. He placed her left leg on his shoulder and held on to her other leg just below her knee. He smiled again at her, "Quiet."

Sam bowed his head and took a long drag of her glistening slit with his tongue. Tami's body bowed off the floor, "Oh…"

"Shh…" Sam whispered against her.

Another long slow drag and then another had Tami twisting and writhing on the floor. Her arms thrown above her head and then down by her side trying to lift her body up. Sam had full control over her body, though, and he wasn't letting her get away. He clamped his mouth down on the most sensitive spot and formed a vacuum seal, sucking and tonguing her, tasting every sweet ounce of her feminine sex.

Sam had to lower her body to the floor…he wanted to taste all her luscious rain from the inside out. He slipped his tongue deep inside where his cock was going to be soon enough. He felt her walls compress on his tongue, driving him to tongue fuck her harder. He moved his mouth back to the top and spread her glistening lips wide exposing the sweetest treasure any man could ask for. He circled his tongue around the swollen, sensitive flesh and felt her body spring forward.

As soon as he was in reach, Tami reached her hands down and twined them in his hair. Her hips seemed to have a brain of their own as they were rolling against his mouth. Sweat had bloomed over her body and there was a raging urgency flowing through her limbs. She was biting her lip and breathing hard trying to keep the cries of pleasure inside. She felt something slide inside her which ended her, she blew into a million pieces of orgasming nothingness and came back to herself in a flood of delicious spasms and writhing muscles.

Quiet mewling screams left her throat as her head jacked up on the floor and her heels dug into Sam's back. She had an orgasm's grip on his head and hair and felt oddly alone when he lifted his head to look at her. Licking his own glistening lips with a long slow and deliberate manner, Sam pulled his two fingers from her insides and slid them in his mouth, his eyes heavily lidded, hers wide with passion. He ran his tongue all over each of the two fingers getting every last taste of her secrets in his mouth and down his throat.

Sam slowly crawled up Tami's still quivering body, "You have the sweetest pussy. I could eat you out all day." Tami gripped his cock firmly in her hand and slid it to where his tongue and fingers had just been, "Fuck me."

Sam chuckled and gripped her hips roughly and without pretense or more teasing he slammed the full length of his cock to her deepest depths, Tami's head came up off the floor as his head fell down on his pecs. He put his right hand and arm out straight by her left ear and lowered to his left side, he sucked down air like he'd been punched in the gut, on a long exhale, "Oh my god."

Sam became still above her as his balls seized up tight to his body and the beginning of an orgasm tickled the head of his cock. Tami's hips were moving enough for the two of them and Sam had to move his right hand down and press her hips into the floor stilling her thrusts. He just needed to catch his breath and focus on the 1954 World Series and name the nine planets and all their moons and each Dynasty in Chinese History.

Sam growled and gathered Tami in his arms and pulled them to a sitting position. His feet out straight in front with Tami's knees bent behind her but seated quite comfortably impaled on his lap. She threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. His cock filled her insides to over-flowing and it was her turn to focus on not screaming her pleasure so loudly that the inhabitants of the Space Station could hear her clear as a bell.

Sam's hands were back on Tami's ass moving her up and down on his cock, gently at first, slowly so she could feel each and every inch of him stroking her insides. Tami bent her head into Sam's shoulder as the waves of the foreshadowing pleasure crashed down on her sweat soaked skin. She bit him hard in the juncture of his neck and shoulder to try and quell the screaming orgasm threatening to escape her lips. Tami's release crushed her lungs and forced her nails into the same part of his back that she'd been massaging. She forced her head into his chest almost folding herself in half, still pounding herself against Sam's pulsing cock.

Sam gathered her hair in his hands and held tight to her head still staving off his own impending release. He wanted her over at the table. With the grace of a drunken acrobat Sam stood, holding Tami to him with an arm around her waist, her legs wrapped around his waist. She couldn't bring herself to let him go. He settled her on her feet, but held fast to her to be sure she had her balance. Satisfied, he spun her around and bent her over the table. He gripped her hips and again, without pretense he entered her pulling her hips to meet his thrusts. The sounds of their flesh slapping against each other filled the small room and it was a wonder that those on the other side of that door couldn't hear the slapping.

Sam caressed Tami's face and ran a finger down her spine and back up to her face. He reached around and cupped her chin to pull her head back to meet his and kissed her, awkwardly, but sinfully sweet. Her tongue snaked out and found its way inside his mouth. A groan escaped his mouth and wanting more of her orgasms he released her mouth so that his hand could travel down and massage her numbed out clit.

At the contact Tami's body bucked back causing the tenuous plug Sam had on his orgasm to be yanked free, "Fuuuuuuuuck." The word was an exhale as his body pounded unrelentlessly into hers causing a maelstrom to form and release from Tami's body. She was on her tippy toes, arms outstretched before her as Sam's thrusting continued.

Finally, the mutual spasms concluded and Sam collapsed on top of Tami's back pushing her down on the massage table. Realizing he might be crushing her, Sam went to move away, but Tami's slick arm came around and grabbed his ass to hold him in place.

Breathing heavily, Sam said next to her ear, "I can honestly say that I am completely relaxed now."

Tami laughed, "Better get dressed. Your hour's almost up!"

After they dressed and headed to the door, Sam captured Tami's liquid body in his arms and he tilted her chin up to his and kissed her softly on her lips, "No comparison. Both sets of lips are just as sweet."

She smiled warmly up at him and gave him a pat on his ass, "Better get goin' darlin'."

Sam met Dean in the lobby. Dean was wearing a sloppy and satisfied smile which made Sam furrow his brow in confusion. Sam turned and gave a last wave to Tami as she was leaning on the door jamb, arms crossed over her waist, that separated the lobby from those four rooms. She returned his wave and disappeared down the hallway.

Dean clapped Sam on his shoulder, "Sammy, any place is THAT kind of place when you look like this." Dean pointed at his face and did the same circle motion he'd done in the Impala.

Sam barked out a laugh, "Whatever you say, man. On to Altoona."


End file.
